With in the Mountains Howl
by KhaosKiki
Summary: Payton is a young teen looking at life through curious eyes. When she moves in to La Push's mountains with her older sister; Livvy, she is unleashed to a heart clenching secret passed down in her family for generations. This story starts in new moon and goes all the way to the end of breaking dawn.


This is the twilight fanfic I was talking about in Snow Fall in the Autumn I really hope you like it^^

Prologue

Today is my 12th birthday, grandmother says she has a surprise for me. I remember her exact words to me 'I have a big surprise for you, you decide whether its a good or bad surprise' she spoke with her creaky and raspy voice, weak from old age "but I will only tell you on your fifteenth birthday" she was never able to tell me, because she was killed in a car accident a week after my birthday. I have wondered what she meant by that. I love wolves, always have, always will. They are beautiful creatures, the way they run and jump, and. . . to have that much freedom is incredible I have dream't of being a wolf once but had it ruined by my pest of a younger sister.

My family is made up of six I am stuck in the middle of my older sister; Livvy and my younger sister; Anna. My mother never picks my side with anything when me and Anna get in a fight, shes a sucker for my sister's i'm so perfect act. She has to be the most annoying person on this god forsaken planet that we call earth.

My older sister Livvy however always has my back in any situation. One time Anna called me 'stupid' and I completely lost it, I ran into my room and screamed in my pillow for at least 15 minutes before Livvy came in my room looking for me only to see my face buried in my pillow. She was able to cheer me up with some dance battle on our wii. Her heart is as pure as untouched water, im not good with poetry I get it from dad. We all have the same dad but Livvy has a different mom and I don't like to be mean but, her mom she is a selfish b****.

My mother; Tam Clarkson is little miss perfect she always has the house clean and never lets us play with our toys anywhere but my room which usually ends with me having to clean my room twice. Shes married to my father Wayne Clarkson, a freedom keeper if you ask me. They get into fights here and there, usually they end in a tie and ones sleeping on the couch while the other sleeps in the king sized bed. My mother wants us to be proper and act like angels doing whatever she says. I guess she got her wish with one of us.

My father has to be the exact opposite of my witch mother he wants us to have freedom and more responsibility. Im more of a daddy's girl not a fan of my mom's bickering, especially if we go shopping she picks what I where which are dresses with fluffs and coated with diamonds and jewels. Dad lets me choose what I want to wear and when to get it.

I must sound spoiled but truth is i'm a very kind person not a rotten child.

My dog Jack a Samoyed/golden retriever wouldn't be part of the family in most people's minds but to me, everyone that lives in my house is family. And that includes Jack. He loves us all and he follows me everywhere I go. He makes funny faces when you mention his favorite things like cookies or walk, or car ride.

My family has never been normal for me it started two months after my 12th birthday when I started to eat more deli then veggies. I would get angry when they wouldn't give me something meaty, I started to growl on days I just felt miserable and grumpy. My parents didn't seen to notice in fact father dismissed it as a simple state of growing up, I didn't believe it.

I started growing more hair and going through razors daily, I left the house on my 13th birthday when my parents bought me and Livvy a house in La Push one in the mountain ranges, because they knew I would be able to find wolves to study there. They said I could move in when I was independent and mature enough, Livvy left that very same day, so I started cooking our family meals, getting small jobs of walking dogs and babysitting, and cleaning the house three times a day to impress mother.

My day had come I was moving to the new house in La Push to study wolves and have my freedom. My Name is Payton. Payton Clarkson, i'm a girl with ambitions, and this? This is my story.

Reviews are always appreciated^^


End file.
